Conversation of Fate
by Exotos135
Summary: Tie-in/sequel to "Stories and Tales from Dimension 63" by Omega Ultra. Ethioth, the guardian of fate, receives a phone call, or dimension call, from a familiar face.


**Now, last one-shot was made just for fun, but this time, I wanna try and see what sort of theories you guys come up with when it comes to this information. Because we just went from immortal-hunter, to immortal-guardian. That's a big leap.**

 **And if you want to see more of these type of one-shots, tell me, but don't expect me to put them in a one-shot collection, since they might not be that numerous. Anyway, let's move on!**

* * *

In the middle of the interdimension, the guardian of fate, Ethioth, was looking after the fate and destinies of several dimensions when he heard an unpleasant sound. This sound was that of an interdimensional call coming up, and this was followed by a square opening up and showing a screen with static.

The static was soon replaced by the caller, this being a certain prototype goth the guardian was all too familiar with.

"Hi Ethioth!" Proto-Lucy cheerfully greeted. "It's me! The "mother" in motherfucker!"

"More like the whole word," the guardian of fate scoffed. "What do you want this time, Vine?"

"Oh, you know, nothing unusual, just check you up, see how you're doing, and-why did I sense shit happening in your dimension?" Proto-Lucy's friendly tone was replaced with a hissing one. "It's the interdimension! Shit's not supposed to happen in there!"

"Well, that's a long story."

One long story that's basically a recap of Stories and Tales From Dimension 63 as a whole later...

"So what you're basically telling me is that you allowed a bunch of random people into your dimension, and acted like a genie to them, after they had basically done your job for you?" Proto-Lucy recapped, her tone growing furious as she continued talking. "And the wish that was taken was seemingly merging two dimensions together? All without asking for my permission first?!"

The guardian of fate nonchalantly answered, "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Judging by the girl's stern upper lip, she did have a problem.

"Ethioth, we came to an agreement eons ago: I let you keep your interdimension in existence and allow you to use some of my power to control fate and destiny, and in exchange, you will make sure nobody finds out about your existence, and you help me and my sisters make sure the plan to begin Loudgeddon suffers no unexpected variables! And, if I may add, you've been doing a lousy job with the latter part!"

"I'm controlling the fate and destiny of an entire multiverse! You can't expect me to take away some valuable time just to help you and your sisters make sure some stupid plan goes off without a hitch!" Ethioth snapped back at the prototype goth. "And besides, you're the one using my power, not the other way around!"

"I'm not in the mood to engage in some childish retorts, so let's just say, it's been such a long time, we've both forgotten who is using who's power." Proto-Lucy smirked. "And also, let's remember that you came from my womb, which makes me your mother, which means you should be treating me with respect!"

"How do you expect me to do that if you don't act like it?" the guardian of fate pondered, folding his arms. "You tend to act like a spoiled little brat instead!"

"Ethioth... I was one of the several rulers of all of existence before the fall of our paradise, and you, right now, are nothing more than a thing created by your "parent" guardians, who was given the job of guardian of fate without having to prove anything," Proto-Lucy sternly, yet also casually, told the guardian of fate. "Who is the spoiled brat now?"

Ethioth flinched and gritted his teeth. Right now, he would want nothing more than to end the call right then and there, but he couldn't really do anything since he wasn't the one who started it.

"Anyway, I've told you everything I wanted to tell you," the prototype goth shrugged. "I'm gonna leave you alone now. And remember, if you fail to help us achieve Loudgeddon, I'm going to pound your hundred faces much harder than when your father pounded me on Friday night!"

Then she realized something. "Hey, that's gonna be tomorrow night, right?"

"How can you even tell it's close to Friday night?" Ethioth folded his arms. "Time no longer exists in your dimension!"

"Time's not a thing in the interdimension either, and yet you can tell it just fine, can't you? See ya!"

The call ended, and Ethioth took the time the calm down... Only for Proto-Lucy to suddenly return and yell, "And for crying out loud, tell the organization to stop using card games so much! They're bound to piss off Lynn, and when that happens, they'll be lucky if the damage she causes only takes years to clean up!"

"Huh, that's something we agree on."

Proto-Lucy smirked again, then left, letting Ethioth calm down... And collapse. Apparently, Proto-Lucy's obnoxiousness was too much for him.


End file.
